


如果我说爱你

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk Setting, Cyborg Anakin Skywalker, Human Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 不怎么赛博的赛博AU本文所设科技水平介于《机械战警》至《底特律：变人》之间
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	如果我说爱你

你总会在生活中听到一些话语，一些让你陷入深深沮丧之中的话语。比如“我马上把离婚协议发过来”“我们很遗憾的通知”“您的余额已不足”等等。

对于科洛桑警局的欧比旺·克诺比探长来说，这句话则是礼仪机器人C-3PO的一句：“克诺比探长，温杜局长请你去会客室一趟，您的新搭档要来了。”

“又来……”欧比旺无奈地撑住了头，他告诉3PO自己马上会到，却没有立即起身。如果有任何人在半年内非自愿换了七个搭档，都会对这种“欢迎仪式”感到厌烦的。  
他之前从没经历过这些。直到六个月前，欧比旺的前搭档贝尔·奥加纳在一次晚宴上遇到了自己的此生挚爱。第二天贝尔火速辞了职，回奥德朗继承家业，并且计划和那位迷人的女士在某个私人小岛上举办婚礼。从那以后，欧比旺的搭档就只有仿生人了。因为科洛桑警局一年只招聘一次人类警员。

事先声明，欧比旺并不是那种认为“仿生人全是塑胶垃圾”的老顽固。相反，他认为仿生人在追捕嫌犯、现场分析等许多方面的能力强于人类。问题是，如果你找个仿生人做搭档，那你们也只能是搭档。你不能和仿生人谈论球赛，也不能和他们一起聚餐，或者去酒吧里喝一杯。有些仿生人甚至连笑话都听不懂。局里的警用仿生人都长一个样，欧比旺很难在不看胸牌的情况下分清他们。而且这批仿生人还要服从一个见了鬼的规定，每个月必须返厂维修，由厂家再派新的过来。

不管怎么说，欧比旺还是从座位上站起身，以一种貌似很忙其实不忙的速度向会客室走去。他在玻璃反光中打量自己的外形：头发、衣领、纽扣都在它们该在的位置。温杜对警官们“精神风貌”的要求可以称得上严苛，欧比旺并不希望在新搭档面前被局长训斥一通。他有一阵子没修过胡子了，欧比旺摸了摸自己的脸颊，觉得它还没有长到说不过去的地步。

会客室里已经亮起了灯。透过磨砂质地的隔断，欧比旺能看到里面隐约的人形。他听到一些低声的交谈，想着自己是要直接推门进去打断对话，还是再等一会儿。然后那些对话变得激烈，欧比旺能听见零碎的句子，似乎他的新搭档同样不喜欢局里的安排。这就很有意思了，仿生人不会表现出好恶；而人类警员，莎克·提就在昨天还向他保证，说实在是因为抽调不出更多的人手才让他与仿生人搭档。也许正是因为这名“疑似搭档”不情愿合作，莎克·提才这么跟他说的吧。

欧比旺换了个位置，从金属合页的缝隙里观察会客室的情况。他能看到一个高大的黑色背影，情绪激动，身体紧绷，这该是他未来的搭档。另一位则更加瘦削，留着一头利落的短发。

现在话题又换了一个走向，欧比旺在听到自己名字的时候几乎以为他被发现了。“疑似搭档”似乎早就看过他的资料，这让欧比旺觉得有些不公平。毕竟他从来不会因为搭档的事对着温杜发牢骚。而那人评判欧比旺的方式就好像拒绝一件你妈妈会喜欢但是你讨厌的衣服。

“这是帕尔帕廷先生的安排，为了西斯，你必须这么做。”

欧比旺愣住了。西斯？这不是仿生人公司嘛。他们从哪调来的警员？

“但我不需要一个人类给我当保姆！”那人说完便生气地向门口走来。

“你以为我乐意围着你转吗？”躲是来不及了，欧比旺干脆推开门迎上前去。他直直地盯着那人，拿出了探长的全部威严。对方比他的身量更高一些，金色的眼睛，制服上有一个小小的西斯标志。仿生人。欧比旺判定。尽管他不知道西斯怎么会造出这种仿生人的。“我来这里是为了寻求一位搭档，不是给别人当‘保姆’的。如果你对任何安排不满意，大可以直接拒绝与科洛桑警局的合作。而不是签下协议之后再出尔反尔，像个青少年一样！”

一般来说，欧比旺不会在初次见面时就和别人吵架，就算是和嫌犯打交道，他也很少是靠吼的。但他今天确实不想再控制自己的脾气。什么友好、礼貌全都去他妈的，欧比旺心想，他仍然挡在仿生人的正前方，尽管对方也没有继续前进的意愿。

他们就这么面对面站着，直到有人上前解劝。房间里的另一位女士把仿生人带回沙发，而昆兰·沃斯则把欧比旺劝到了对面的沙发上。欧比旺没注意昆兰是什么时候进来的，也不知道门边什么时候站了那么多人。“这就是局里天天强调的人手不足？”欧比旺在心里发出质问。

和仿生人同行的女士自称阿萨吉·文崔斯，目前负责西斯科技同各大机构之间的合作项目。而她身边的这位名叫安纳金·天行者，是他未来的搭档。不知是否是一种巧合，昆兰自动接过话题，又向来自西斯的客人做了介绍。这固然在一方面免去欧比旺和他们交谈的麻烦，但也让欧比旺觉得自己似乎和天行者一个德性。

最后他们还是握了手，在文崔斯和昆兰的催促之下。然后这两位“监督者”以一种诡异的默契提前离开，要给他们留下点独处空间。

“你可以带安纳金在局里转一转，熟悉一下流程。”昆兰说。这是毫无意义的举动，欧比旺在心中抱怨着，仿生人的大脑里不应当已经预先下载好所有资料了吗？想到这里，欧比旺再次陷入疑惑，西斯科技开始生产模拟人类感情的仿生人了吗？太多的谜团等着他去解决，天行者看起来就像一桩悬案的具象化。

悬案先生轻佻地在欧比旺面前打了个响指，“那么，我的办公桌在哪？”

\----------

欧比旺把几乎溜出嘴边的“我他妈怎么知道”给咽了回去。他今天在心里骂了太多脏话，而这种波动的情绪是不利于他查案的。虽然他今天也没有新案子。他最终拜托3PO给天行者找到了一张空桌子，事实上，礼仪机器人只是指挥着两个后勤处的运输机器人搬了新的办公设备，正巧堵在欧比旺的面前。

“祝你们拥有美好的一天！”3PO的电子声音听起来几乎是愉悦的，他一路倒退着离开。欧比旺倚靠在自己老旧的椅背上，第一次觉得坐办公室是那么的令人疲惫。

他们相安无事的度过了那一天接下来的时刻。欧比旺写完了自己的报告，让R4机器人帮忙倒了几回咖啡。这令他在午餐时间什么东西都吃不下，所以他干脆没去食堂。中间安纳金消失了一阵子，也许是找地方充电去了。然后到了下午，离下班还有半小时的时间，欧比旺从座椅上起身活动头颈。3PO再次出现，告知他们去三楼的会议室开个短会。“这就要作为搭档一同行动了？”欧比旺暗想，“难怪局里每回有什么事都要礼仪机器人一个一个当面通知，不然警员们可以直接关掉电脑装没看见。”

前往会议室的途中安纳金吸引了许多人的目光。一方面是因为他们不常在办公区域见到这么高级的仿生人，想想R4，想想3PO，没有仿真皮肤的机器人才是警局日常消费得起的款式；另一方面，他们应该还记得早上克诺比探长的怒火。在安纳金造成更多轰动之前，卢米娜拉·昂杜里为会议室的众人做了简报。

“各位晚上好，”她说，“很抱歉在这个时候把大家召集过来。二十分钟前，我们接到报告。一名非法改装仿生人杀死了自己的雇主，并且袭击了巡逻警官试图逃窜，最终被另一位警员击毙。”她把更多信息投放到屏幕上。案发地段是一段江岸，这个时间会有很多人去那里散步。现场已经有一定数目的围观群众了。

“呃，所以。为什么把我们大家都召集过来？”昆兰问，“这种案子不是只要一组警官就能解决吗？”

“因为被害人是科洛桑已故议员之女多莉丝·约翰逊。”卢米娜拉放出一张照片，“她的死会引起全社会的广泛关注。运气好的话，接下来的两周整间警局都会被媒体盯着。我们需要拦住试图闯入案发现场的记者，谨慎对这件事发表评论，同时注意在公开场所的一言一行。证鉴组，开完会后请直接前往现场。克诺比探长和天行者，你们负责这起案子。现在掌握的情报已经发在你们的平板上了。最后再强调一次，诸位，接下来的两周对我们来说至关重要。”

“走吧。”欧比旺说，这是他们今早见面后他说的第一句话。

“我可以开车吗？”安纳金问。

“请便。”欧比旺坐上副驾。今晚肯定要加班了，他需要保存体力。很快他开始后悔这个决定。安纳金能把局里的老旧雪弗兰开出F1赛车的感觉，尽管欧比旺也没有真正接触过赛车。如果他是巡警，一定会给安纳金一个危险驾驶的罪名。不过五分钟的时间，安纳金就带着他们出现在案发地。欧比旺庆幸这没有太久，否则他非吐出来不可。证鉴组还没来，这里只有两名巡警。安纳金换上鞋套后越过警戒线探查了现场，欧比旺紧随其后。  
被害人有明显挣扎的痕迹，据击毙仿生人的警员所称，他和搭档原本以为那是一对打算野战的情侣。但在公开场合，他们有必要提醒两位换一个地方。“我们过去的时候，它忽然开始掐女人的脖子。理查德，我的同事，先一步想要阻拦仿生人，但是被打晕了过去。我不敢冒险上前，只能对着仿生人开枪。”

“所以这是一起故意杀人事件，再加上袭警。”欧比旺小声嘟囔着，“我们要查一查仿生人所属的公司，这看起来好像是银河电子的产品。”

“我可不这么认为。”安纳金交叉起双臂。

“你有什么结论？”

“这是一起，协助自杀案件。你看死者嘴边的分泌物，她不是被掐死的，而是死于中毒。我刚刚检查了约翰逊小姐的通讯记录，并且恢复了一些数据。尽管她非常富有，但她的家庭关系并不和谐。一个月前，她开始看心理医生，而且她的少数几位朋友以为她快要好转了。昨天约翰逊寄出了一些私人物品，拿了处方药——她说自己很难睡好。”

“你是说她服药自杀？”

“嗯，先让证鉴组做个毒理报告。我会和G-01谈谈。”

“G-01？”

“仿生人的型号。”

欧比旺当然知道那是仿生人的型号。他只是没想到这款仿生人居然还在使用期。G-01是一款大发现初期的仿生人，欧比旺清楚的记得当时的售价抵得上一辆房车。 绝对是有钱人的玩具。

现场没有更多值得调查的地方了，这次换欧比旺把车开回局里。他觉得自己以后都不会让安纳金碰方向盘了。欧比旺感到饥饿，因为中午只喝了咖啡，最后点了一份汉堡外卖。安纳金不需要进食所以他直接去审问G-01——仿生人不会真正意义上的死亡，即便核心装置被毁，也能通过特定的仪器读取芯片上的信息。

安纳金在调取信息的时候遭到了拦截。G-01的脸出现在读取器的屏幕上，“没有权限访问。”仿生人发出了无机质的声音。“如果您试图非法获取私人信息，我将有权向检方提起诉讼。”

“少在这给我装正常了！”安纳金毫不客气地说，“你根本不是银河电子出厂时的仿生人。你也是被‘非法’改装，才能服役超过二十年。更别提是你杀了多莉丝·约翰逊——我的人类同事建议直接把你熔了重造。现在你最好配合我，让我搞清楚到底是你想杀了她还是协助她自杀。这样你的芯片还能留着，也许以后还能装到其他机械体中。”

这番威胁似乎不能使一个严重损毁的仿生人动摇，安纳金换了一种说法，“抵抗是没有意义的，G-01，我们有办法绕过你破解程序。到时候拖的时间越长，对媒体的吸引力越大。你不希望她在死后还要被人议论吧？”

似乎是受到了触动，G-01退缩了。保护程序消失。安纳金在芯片里找到了一段音频——

理论上如果你发现了我，我应该已经死了。在靠着江边的一处荒地，江腥味会掩盖身上的气味。我在脸上盖了报纸，报上的日期是死亡时间，而且能挡住我吓人的丑脸。在这封信里我会向很多人道歉，而你，第一个发现尸体的人，我的第一句抱歉是说给你的。很对不起我耽误了你的行程，毁了你的心情。我真是没有办法才这么做的。

我再也受不了被人掌控的生活了。

也许之前外面会流传我失踪的消息，我预订了不同地方的酒店是为了让别人以为我还活着，这样外面要找的是一个可能离家出走的活人而不是一个死人。这样我就不会在吃了一瓶安眠药之后再被救回来。那时候他们也许会说不应该逼我太狠，而我可能因为疼了一次后不敢再试第二回。然后事情开始变得正常，很快我会回到家面对所有人的质问以及冷嘲热讽。

在我身边的背包里，放着能证明我身份的东西。我必须声明我是自愿离开的。我的朋友乔治会帮助我确保这一事项的完成。我不希望他因此受到任何牵连。

“你就是乔治？”音频结束后，安纳金试探性的问道。

“只有多莉丝才可以叫我这个名字。”

“你勒住她的脖子只是为了确保她服药后不会被救回来，或者说，是她让你这么做的。”

“是的。”

“那你为什么要拒绝提供这一信息？”

G-01没有回答，而是执行了自我销毁程序。安纳金从他那里得到的消息不多，但也足够作为证据破案了。

音频最后被证明属于约翰逊本人，而她的体内确实检测出了大量的巴比妥类药物。银河电子早在几年前破产重组，加上G-01被改装过，因此被害人家属也无权提出诉讼。然而，案件所带来的余波却是欧比旺没想到的。鉴于安纳金高效的破案能力，局里把任何和仿生人、精密仪器制造，甚至是全息网金融诈骗有关的案件都交给了他们。媒体间又掀起一阵讨论仿生人伦理道德、青少年心理问题、协助自杀是否合法的热潮。

\----------

经过了几天的切身体验，欧比旺发现安纳金是真的，真的很喜欢指使他做事。比方说安纳金会申请同证人见面，再把欧比旺推出去问问题，自己只在一旁观察。或者发一条消息过去，要他向嫌犯“大声复述以下问题，注意身体前倾，保持压迫性”。当欧比旺因此抱怨的时候，安纳金则声称自己的程序不足以应付人类嫌犯，他只能审问被拆解了的仿生人。“而你是谈判专家，你更适合跟人类交流。”他说。

欧比旺陪着安纳金连轴转了大半个月。刚开始欧比旺只是不好意思抛弃搭档独自下班，后来他发现仿生人似乎没有休息观念。终于，在一个傍晚，欧比旺觉得这样的生活是不可忍受的，他关掉电脑从座位上站起来。

“你要去哪儿？”安纳金立刻紧张地问。

“下班，回家。”欧比旺做好了心理预设，他今天无论如何都不会再加班了。

“可是工作还没有完成。”

“工作是永无止境的，安纳金。”

“我们手上起码有五个案子。”

“是啊，都是你从卢米娜拉那儿要来的。不如你再还回去？”

“还回去？为什么？”安纳金听起来像是被背叛了一样，“你难道不热爱你的工作吗？”

“不，我一点也不爱！”欧比旺说完后知后觉的压低了声音，“这份工作只是我作为成年人类维生的手段，因此我会在上班期间尽职尽责。但你要说‘爱’，绝对没有。”  
“我已经陪你在这儿加班整整十七天了！”欧比旺控诉道，“十七天！我没有在零点之前进过家门！第二天我还要准时上班！我累了，我要回家，我需要休息。我不像你，不用吃饭，不用睡觉，还有精神要更多的案子。”

欧比旺拿上自己的手提包，他不想再玩这种你问我答的游戏了。然后他看到安纳金也关上电脑站了起来。欧比旺抬起眉毛表示困惑。

“你说得对，工作是干不完的，我也该回去了。”安纳金解释道。

欧比旺不知道自己还能说些什么。

当他带着明显的怨气走出警局，欧比旺才发现把车钥匙落在了办公桌上。算了，懒得回去拿，等会儿坐计程车好了。他走了几步，然后听到背后一个熟悉的声音传来，“你家在那边。”欧比旺转过身，不出所料看见安纳金指向了另一个方向。

“你是怎么——算了。”他本来想问，你怎么知道我家在哪。后来想到警用仿生人一定存储了全体警员的联系方式和地址。于是他换了种说法，“我要先去一趟超市，因为我十七天没有采购任何东西冰箱基本上空了。”

“你家里没有别人吗？”安纳金过了一会儿补充道，“比如家政机器人什么。”

“没有。”

“那你可以在全息网上下单。”

“但是我不能及时回去收货。”

“让无人机把包裹投到你家阳台。”

“我、想要、购物。我想出门吸收一点人气。这理由可以了吧。你为什么总是评判别人的生活？”欧比旺忍不住大声嚷嚷。

“我只想提出一点友好的建议。”

“那我也友好地建议你，别烦我了。”欧比旺匆匆跳上一辆计程车，远离工作上的一团乱糟。

\----------

从那天以后，安纳金确实不再要求欧比旺加班了，但他随后又走向了另一个极端，即“想尽一切办法把欧比旺约出去”。他在FBI来警局交流活动的时候用接连不断的短信轰炸了欧比旺的手机。

你喜欢太空歌剧吗？

不喜欢。

修理机器人呢？

不。

下个周末你有什么打算吗？

睡觉。

你不准备再去吸收一些“人气”了吗？

我在家，可以签收包裹。

如果你下周要出去，你准备去哪？

这和工作有关吗？

没有，但是我想问。

你为什么要在乎这些？

如果我说——算了——回答问题。

这是什么测试版的程序吗？

不是。现在回答我的问题。

我打算出国。

什么？去哪？？？

去我梦的国度。

哈哈哈好搞笑。不，这梗烂透了。

与你无关。

欧比旺收起手机，假装自己爱死了台上的演讲。

\----------

“和你的搭档相处的怎么样？”

这是欧比旺工作邮箱中收到的问题，发件人是一个仿生人工作研究组织。出于某种他自己也不清楚的原因，安纳金并没有像普通仿生人那样一个月后就被更换，而是继续留在了局里。

他回复了一段长长的评价，字里行间的意思是“不，我们处得一点也不好。”并且委婉地提示对方，不妨找另一位当事人谈谈。对面果然停止了邮件发送。

欧比旺被称作“谈判专家”不是没有原因的，他曾经在八个月间参与了五场谈判，并且成功救出十七名人质。那段疯狂的日子过后，欧比旺终于有底气给自己请了个长假，好好放松放松。当他重新回到单位，才后知后觉地发现有些事已经彻底发生了变化：每当有新人加入的时候，梅斯·温杜总会让那些毛躁的小年轻跟克诺比探长学着点。他从前的老师，也是现任科洛桑警察学校的校长奎刚·金，常常邀请他回去给后辈们做讲座。他的名字连同入职时的照片常年挂在警署的宣传栏上。

而这点风头现在全被新来的仿生人警察抢走了。曾经还是有几个干文职的姑娘给欧比旺发消息，邀他下班后一起喝咖啡的。而现在她们会凑过来小声问，“你搭档什么时候有时间吗？”倒不是说欧比旺真的在乎这些，上帝啊，他已经三十六岁，早就过了善妒的年纪了。安纳金的外貌和工作能力都无可挑剔，毕竟西斯科技一向是高质量的代名词。但是他的性格——想到这里欧比旺重重的叹了一口气——简直是糟糕透顶。

根据他过往和仿生人打交道的经验来看，有钱人订制的陪伴型仿生人长得漂亮性格好；警用仿生人身材高大面庞坚毅，是你能放心交付后背的那种；医疗型仿生人似乎只会微笑和安慰，哪怕你马上就要死了他们也不会因此皱一下眉头。总之，市面上的仿生人都有很明显的“人工”痕迹，行为也容易预判。最重要的是，他们仍遵循百年前阿西莫夫制订的机器人三定律。但是——

又一个但是。

安纳金恐怕是欧比旺见过最不像仿生人的仿生人了，很多时候他表现的像个人类，头上长着恶魔角的那种。每次和他一起出警，欧比旺都会心惊胆战。

有一次他们化装成两名帮派成员和一个依靠全息网走私枪支的组织接头。安纳金的鼻梁上架着一副墨镜，来掩盖他金色的双眼。欧比旺则穿上了他二十岁时候买的皮夹克。和往常一样，欧比旺负责问话，而安纳金则一脸高深莫测的倚靠在沙发上。和他们见面的人似乎是个新手，欧比旺很快套出了情报。交换完装满现金和枪支的拎包后，安纳金用泰瑟枪击昏了那个倒霉蛋。

“安纳金，等等！你在做什么？”欧比旺惊呼。

“他被逮捕了。难道你打算放跑一个通缉犯吗？”

“我是不想打草惊蛇。”

“所以我们应当在他回去之前把整个组织给端了。

有好几回，安纳金把“抓捕犯人”变成了环科洛桑跑酷运动。

最夸张的一次，他甚至跳上了逃犯的直升机。欧比旺喘着粗气爬上二十五楼的楼顶的时候，天台上已经空无一人。他怀疑自己是不是搞错了，难道安纳金追着犯人没上顶楼，而是跑到别的楼层去了？然后他看到一架直升机歪歪倒倒地撞向地面。当欧比旺回到一楼（这次他等到了电梯），正巧碰上自己的搭档从灌木丛里出来。欧比旺一言不发地把安纳金拖出了爆炸范围，双手放在他的肩膀上检查有没有损伤。

“这会害死你的！”确认安全之后，欧比旺才放任自己失控地大吼。

“你得相信我的驾驶水平。”安纳金听起来满不在乎。

从他们第一次算不上愉快的见面起，安纳金就致力于刷新欧比旺对他负面情绪的下限。虽然欧比旺不会承认后面很多时候他只是对自己搭档不管不顾的做事风格感到担心罢了。

\----------

安纳金向欧比旺保证，这是他最后一次向卢米娜拉要任务了。

欧比旺摇了摇头说，“再信你我就是傻子。”但他还是接收了搭档传来的信息。

安纳金在五秒钟后就敲起了桌子，“看完没？”

“耐心点，安纳金，我起码需要十分钟。”

仿生人离开了座位。

三分钟后，他把满满一杯咖啡放在欧比旺的面前，“喝咖啡能让你的阅读速度变快一点吗？”

“不能。”欧比旺甚至连头都没抬。

“那要什么才可以？”

“你的安静。”

安纳金回到座位上，毫无必要地把键盘敲得震天响。

所以这是一桩，非法改装仿生人的案子。欧比旺作出了总结。嫌疑人真实姓名未知，只有一个代号“杜库伯爵”，他的秘密工厂位于吉尔诺西斯工业园区。在那里他们不会生产仿生人。因为每个仿生人都有序列号，出厂需要经过国家检测，但他们能提供改造服务。比如给基础型仿生人增加性爱功能，或者给巡逻机器人焊接上两把机关枪。

按照规定，在安全前提下自行改装机器人是合法的。而仿生人由于其智能性和类人性，改装后极易对人类社会造成伤害，因此被禁止私自改造。安纳金和欧比旺搭档的第一个案子就是一个很好的例证。G-01是被改装过的。所以他能够掐死自己的主人，并且把一名巡警打晕。

“那个时候我们只想平息事态，没有深挖到底是谁改装的。因为超限服役后，仿生人出现任何异常都是有可能的。”欧比旺说出了自己的想法。

“仿生人的改装总要移除一部分仿生皮肤，然后再修补起来。每一台机器的压痕都会因为设计和磨损而不同。我们可以去现场看看，如果最近被改造了的仿生人身上的痕迹同机器上的相吻合，那么我们就能给杜库定罪。”

“我们的身份是什么？”欧比旺问，他知道安纳金一定有了主意。

“消防部门的检查员。”安纳金告诉他，“杜库的工厂肯定套了个合法外壳，比如说钢材厂、物流中心之类的，好应付检查。所以他不会阻拦我们。到时候我只要用内置摄像头拍些证据，回去慢慢比对就好。”

欧比旺同意了这个提议。他们先是装模作样地检查了周围的工厂，而后敲响了目标工厂的大门。刚开始的时候一切都很顺利，欧比旺拿着平板煞有介事地提出问题，然后在屏幕上做些标记，好挡住工厂小头目的视线。安纳金扛着测距仪走向库房深处，途径压制机的时候他拍摄了足够多的证据。几个被关停的仿生人站在一旁，他们身上还留着明显的空缺。仓库里没有信号，大概是防止被政府监测到。安纳金试图凑近一些拍摄。这时，其中一位仿生人突然亮起了红灯，然后连上了室内的广播——

“警报！警报！发现两名未注册目标。携带武器。请求击毙！请求击毙！”

刚刚还和欧比旺闲谈的男人瞬间举枪对准了他，“把东西放下！你们是什么人？”他恶狠狠地问。安纳金那边已经传来了打斗的声音。

“我的平板里装了炸药。”欧比旺虚张声势，“我必须要小心一点，等我把它放在地上。”他弯下腰，然后趁着枪口移动的时候猛击那人的下盘。子弹擦过欧比旺的身体，不过他的外套下藏着一件防弹衣，所以那并不是很疼。第一个人倒下之后欧比旺去找安纳金，更多仿生人被激活了，他躲在货架后面艰难移动。安纳金正在尝试拔掉一个大型机器人的连接管。这里的仿生人是分批次激活的，因此没有一个按钮能直接关停他们。意思是欧比旺和安纳金必须要把仿生人全部损毁。这绝非易事，所以他们可能先要想办法从仓库里逃出来。

“安纳金，十点钟方向，我们得要先出去！”欧比旺对准仿生人双眼之间开火，这些仿生人太像人类了，欧比旺感觉自己并不能很好的处理这些。当他发现仓库深处还有一扇小门可供离开时，他决定撤离。

“我马上过来！”

欧比旺对着锁芯开了两枪，然后把门踹开。他太过紧张以致于忽视了搭档的异常。直到他们上了车，欧比旺才发现安纳金几乎是瞬间倒在了座位上，他用一只手紧紧捂住了自己的腹部，并且无法对欧比旺的呼喊作出回应。

从他的机械指缝中，流出了鲜红的，属于人类的血。

\----------

最初，欧比旺对安纳金的安危一无所知。

安纳金在失去意识之前似乎激活了体内的某个定位器，这让西斯的人很快找到他们，并且把安纳金抬上一个特殊的维生装置带走。他们拒绝了欧比旺同行的请求。后来他试图联系那里的工作人员，而电话那头的人甚至连安纳金这个名字都没听说过。

欧比旺安慰自己，也许安纳金的项目是保密的，也许接电话的人是个新来的，也许西斯忙着治好他所以暂时没时间回复。他们的案子被移交给其他警员处理了，欧比旺没说什么。

他的搭档，欧比旺曾经怀疑过安纳金是否是一个真正的人类，在他们没见面之前。后来他凭借着几个微小的特征断定他是仿生人。安纳金自己也承认了，不是吗？他说自己缺少某个程序。欧比旺没有考虑过赛博格这种选项，因为这项技术太过复杂，新闻上少有成功的案例。就算成功了，负责手术的公司也不会就这么把人送到一间小小的警局。退一万步说，就算公司有这种打算，需要进行生物改造的人多少有些PTSD，难以胜任警局的工作。

随着等待的时间越长，欧比旺的内心就愈发焦虑。他克制不住思考最坏的可能。

最后他忍无可忍地冲进西斯大厦，亮出证件质问一个明显权限不够的前台安纳金·天行者是死是活。这看起来既不专业又不成熟，但他已经管不了那么多了。最终前台小姐同意给上级打个电话。几分钟后，文崔斯领着他一路穿过曲折的回廊，最后来到一间小型的会客室。她在路上拒绝对欧比旺的问题进行回答，直到把门锁上之后才承认：对，安纳金曾经是个人类。他还活着。不过我不能让你见他，他还没有脱离危险期。

能知道安纳金还活着就已经让欧比旺松了一口气。但他仍然抓住了文崔斯话语里的关键词，“曾经。”欧比旺重复道，这句话证实了他的猜想，“发生了什么？”

“爆炸。安纳金原本是CAG队员，在一次秘密行动中负伤，或者说，濒临死亡。西斯当时和军方有合作，因此我们得到消息之后，立刻为他安排了手术。”

“所以这像是一个人体实验。”

“我们更愿意说这是一个慈善，事实上，人类，尤其是一个受过如此重创的人类，把他改造成仿生人从商业上对我们没有半点好处。我们需要花很大的功夫把他的器官和机械结合，需要仿制他受伤之前的身材与相貌，还需要一打治疗师应付他的心理问题。但是帕尔帕廷先生认为一个为国家奉献生命的人值得拥有第二次机会。我们救回了他。”

她从平板里调出一张图片，并且告诉欧比旺这是她仅能提供的消息，“剩下的属于商业机密和个人隐私。”那是一组人体对比图，左边是过去的安纳金，右边则是改造后的他。现在欧比旺终于知道自己的搭档为什么总是戴着一只手套了，因为他的右臂是一截金属的造物。

“我们本可以把他全身都用仿真皮肤覆盖起来，但他过去总是把它弄坏。而且，一条暴露在外的机械肢体能够对罪犯起到震慑作用。我猜他并没有使用这项功能？”像是猜到了欧比旺的想法，文崔斯这么告诉他。

“是的，我想。”

改造后的安纳金比原先更高了一些。他的眼睛曾经是漂亮的蓝色，现在则是金黄的。欧比旺想知道他什么时候能再次见到自己的搭档，“我很想念他，”欧比旺轻声说，“我希望能亲眼确认他的平安。”

\----------

他最终得到了机会。又过了几天，在西斯的实验室里，欧比旺见到了安纳金。他看起来和原先一样好，不过还是被固定在一个平台上。

“如果你想说的就是这些，那还是省省吧。”安纳金似乎对人际交往没有什么兴趣。他们沉默的对视了一会儿，然后他的脸上出现了一个类似于坏笑的表情。

“事实上，你可以帮我一个忙。”他说，“帮我把固定夹还有后面的传输线断开。我需要出去一趟。”

“我是不是该给你打一针麻醉剂什么的，”固定夹和安纳金的身体是嵌合的，欧比旺每拧开一节都会发出刺耳的刮擦声。“这看起来很疼。你每天都被这么绑着？”

“放心，我的机械身体只能感受到压力，没有痛觉。通常我的固定夹是自动的。但这次是手术，西斯担心我会痉挛什么的，所以用了比较原始的方法。”

“你这样出门还是很危险……”

“所以还要麻烦你带我过去。”

出于对病人的关怀，欧比旺心甘情愿地承担起司机的职责。“如果你不舒服的话可以去后座躺着。”他在安纳金把自己丢到副驾的时候说。

“不，不用了，我在这也可以。而且我还需要给你指路，你在地图上找不到塔图因的。”

欧比旺必须承认，他根本听说过这个地方。大约四十分钟后，科洛桑高大的建筑消失在夜色之中。道路两旁只有连绵不绝的破败房屋，至多五层，重新喷涂的油漆也剥落了，露出里面暗色的砖石。

他们在贫民区一幢低矮的楼房前停下。这里基本上是城市的最底层了，字面义和引申义都是。

“我二十岁之前住在这里。”安纳金说。

欧比旺想起自己的故乡斯图乔恩，那里虽然比不上科洛桑的繁华，但也差不很多。“我要在车里等着吗？”他问。

“当然不，我希望你能和我一起。”

欧比旺发现自己很难对安纳金说“不”。

“每隔一段时间，我就会回来看看。”安纳金告诉他，他们一同走上狭窄的楼梯，中途几次侧着身子让其他住户经过。“这里让我有一种，自己还是人类的感觉。当我在过去的床上醒来，有那么一瞬间，我会以为自己不过是做了一个奇怪的梦。我仍然要去瓦图的店里打工，晚上还要抽时间接受在线课程。”

安纳金挥一挥手，走廊尽头的门就自动打开了。“这是小时候改装过的，原来我总会在这里玩芝麻开门的游戏。”

他们走进屋内。这里比安纳金在西斯的房间要小了很多，但是更有生活气息。“啤酒、可乐还是果汁？”安纳金问。欧比旺想知道他是不是经常带人回来，但还是止住了好奇。“果汁就好，谢谢。”

安纳金向欧比旺展示了他的收藏，欧比旺惊异于这些看上去有年代感的机器人居然还能正常运转。

“这个该是大发现之前的型号了吧，我已经很久没见过了。”三十年前，仿生人技术迅速发展，彻底改变了人类的生活。因此人们以十五世纪的航海创举为那个年份命名。

“是的，来和欧比旺打个招呼，R2。”

小机器人发出一阵欢快的声音，顶部的红光闪烁。

“我也是大发现之前出生的。”安纳金说，“我今年应该有，三十三岁了。”

“那你和我差不多大！”欧比旺脱口而出，“老天，我一直以为你才二十出头呢。”随后他想到安纳金确实是在二十多岁的时候遭遇了爆炸。西斯的技术尽可能保留了他过去的外观，但那里的工作人员也不会费心让安纳金的脸以一种符合年龄增长的方式衰老。

接下来的时间，欧比旺略显拘谨的捧着玻璃杯，看着R2举着各种新奇的零件向他展示。安纳金说自己需要修几个东西，可能会花一点时间。“反正我今晚也没有别的安排。”欧比旺说，没有注意到自己言语里的暗示。

话虽如此，欧比旺依然会感到无聊。他开始把玩那只玻璃杯，而后频频望向自己的手表。

“我们之前见过。”安纳金突然说。

“你该不会是我救下来的人质之一吧？”过了好一会儿，欧比旺才犹豫着说，“抱歉，我真是没想起来我们会在哪见过。”

“当然不，”安纳金摆出了一副受伤的表情，“好啦，其实是六年前。你还记得新年的时候市长给你颁发模范市民的奖章吗？那时候我就在台下。你那天穿了全套礼服，别着奖章，还抹了发油。一般来说我不喜欢抹发油的人，但那是你，站在一堆政客之间像一颗可口草莓。当时我就在想，天哪我一定得要到他的电话号码。但是活动还没结束，我就必须赶飞机去阿富汗了。”他叹了一口气，放下手里的螺丝刀，仍然是惋惜的神情。

“在我们第一次正式见面的时候，刚开始，我并没有把档案上的名字和你对上号。我说我不想要搭档是因为，西斯的人从不真正相信我的能力。在我之前和别人合作的时候，科学家们总会私下里和我的搭档联络，要他们记录我的一言一行，就好像我仍然是个试验品那样。我一点也不喜欢那些，所以宁愿自己干。”

“然后你就这么闯了进来。其实我第一眼就认出你来了，但是你看上去很生气，所以我不知道该怎么和你讲话。再次道歉。我必须要为自己辩解，如果我知道是你的话，我绝对不会说那些。我很乐意做你的搭档。”

这突如其来的剖白让欧比旺的理智短暂地掉了线。有那么一阵子他只是盯着安纳金，一句话也说不出来。最后他尝试着组织句子，“我……我也很乐意做你的搭档。”他尽量让自己不去思考安纳金话语里对他显而易见的喜爱之情，以及“搭档”在英语里的另一层含义。如果安纳金真的是这个意思的话，天啊，他不知道怎样回应才是对的。

然后安纳金突然走过来紧紧攥住他的手腕，他们像第一次见面时那样对视了许久，欧比旺才想起来要把手抽回去。安纳金并没有让他如愿以偿。

“我必须得说，欧比旺，我爱你。也许六年前我只是喜欢一颗王冠上的宝石，但现在我认识到了更多的你，真正的你。我依然是爱你的。”

“你还有很多不知道的地方。”欧比旺下意识地反驳。他的确对安纳金有好感，但思维里总有些东西在阻挠他，在一段感情开始之前让他退却。

“欧比旺，承认吧，你也喜欢我。我能感受到你的脉搏，是每分钟94下。你的血压升高了。心跳加速。”安纳金凑得更近了，他能感受到欧比旺呼出的热气，“还有，你的脸也变红了。”他最终越过了两人之间仅剩的距离，吻上了所爱之人的嘴唇。

欧比旺闭上了眼睛。

\----------

第二天，欧比旺在食堂里接受了昆兰的拷问。

“天行者从西斯的实验室跑出来了？”

“嗯哼。”欧比旺尽量模糊地作答。

“他康复了？”

“差不多吧。”

“有人早上看见你和他一起进的办公室？”

“嗯。”

“你昨晚和他在一起？”

“昆兰，你不感觉自己的问题有些多了吗？”欧比旺责备道。他还不想把自己和安纳金搞在一起的事情向所有人公开。紧接着他的短信提示音开始接连不断的响了起来——

我被抓回去了。  
是西斯。  
他们坚持要我回去接受检查。  
因为昨晚我的心率‘高到可怕’。  
你懂我的意思XD  
二十分钟之后联系我。  
说有个案子需要我到场。  
你知道该怎么编借口。

“噢！”看到了屏幕的昆兰发出了一种类似于“我就知道”的感慨。欧比旺认命一般的开始回复消息。

你确实应当接受检查，还记得你半个月前刚刚死里逃生了吗？

对，我逃出来了，我做到了。  
给我打电话！快！！！

我是不会那么做的，安纳金。

你不可以这样对我，欧比旺，我讨厌你。

但是我爱你。

哼！

真的。  
做完检查过后我可以和你再去一次塔图因，或者去我家。

你知道我们可以一晚上去两个地方，如果换我开车的话。  
就这么说定了哦。

\----------

尽管当事人没有刻意宣传，但是似乎周围的人都知道了他们在一起的事实。安纳金仍然会收到警局内部网站的匿名消息，不过上面的内容已经变成了“你还认识其他帅哥吗？”欧比旺得到了一张西斯科技的通行证，这样他就可以在安纳金进行复查的时候在门外等着他了。

欧比旺认为自己正在融入安纳金的生活。他终于知道除开工作之外安纳金会在哪里，做什么，和谁见面。他甚至和帕尔帕廷打了几个照面，欧比旺没有想到那位常年占据科洛桑新闻封面的老人真的会出现在西斯的实验室里。这是他的公司没错，不过欧比旺以为帕尔帕廷早就进入半隐退的状态了。

又一次，欧比旺准备去实验室找安纳金。事实上这也是安纳金另一个“家”，因为他每周都要进行常规检查，有时候还要更换配件，做个透析什么的。他在搭乘电梯的时候又遇到了帕尔帕廷，对方似乎有意跟他谈谈西斯的新产品。出于礼貌，欧比旺和他同行了一段路程。

“达斯系列仿生人是下个月要推出的最新款军用仿生人。为了战术小队。西迪厄斯负责制定战备、统筹安排，摩尔负责正面对抗。下面一款你已经见过了。”帕尔帕廷滑动页面，一张熟悉的脸突然出现在屏幕上，“维达，侵袭者，执行先遣任务。”

“这是安纳金……”欧比旺有些不相信自己的眼睛。安纳金不是仿生人，他是独一无二的，怎么能够被量产呢？

“我们使用了天行者的外表和记忆，这让维达能够更好的隐迹于人群之中。”他最后才说出了这段对话的重点，“以后你再到这边来的时候，注意分清哪位是你的男友。”

欧比旺尴尬的点了点头，他不喜欢帕尔帕廷谈论安纳金的方式，仿佛自己的男友只是一件物品。他随后道了别，走过连接东西翼的长廊，刚好撞上从射击场里走出来的安纳金。

他看起来神色匆匆，开始差点没认出欧比旺来。随后安纳金露出了歉意的一笑，任由欧比旺把他拉到角落里。  
“帕尔帕廷在制造你的复制体仿生人！”他焦急地说，“我想这并不合法，这类仿生人是不可能获取序列号的。他用了你的脸，你的记忆。如果那些仿生人和G-01一样出现了异常，那么警察很可能只会找上你。”欧比旺似乎忘记自己也是一位警察的现实。

“哦，这个，我早知道了。”安纳金听起来并不惊讶，“我还见过一位。”

“在哪见的？你没和我说过这些。”欧比旺觉得有哪里不太对劲，安纳金的反应有些过于平淡了。诚然他一直希望安纳金能够少些冲动，三思而后行，但安纳金从来没有听取过他的意见。所以，当安纳金云淡风轻地提到自己曾经见过维达型仿生人后，欧比旺则变成了那个急躁的人。

“就在你眼前。”

在更多的思绪涌现之前，欧比旺只感觉颈侧受到猛地一击，随后他便失去了意识。

\----------

不知道过了多久，欧比旺从昏迷中醒来。他的第一个认知是自己被粗粝的绳索牢牢绑缚，连动一根手指都很困难；第二是，绑架他的人，现在他已经能确定那就是维达，就站在不远处。

他尝试分辨对方的表情，却只能看到一团模糊的黑影。从醒来的那一刻起，欧比旺就感到额角传来剧烈的疼痛。当时他以为那里应该形成了淤青，但现在有什么温暖而湿润的东西淌了下来，糊住了他的眼睛。显然，维达做的事情不只是将他击昏而已。欧比旺没有感知身上更多的伤口——反正他现在跟散架了似的——开始集中注意力思索自己的处境。

这里似乎是一个仿生人工厂，他能闻到新型仿生人身上所特有的塑胶味。如果推测是正确的话，那他可能被关在三个地方：位于主城区的西斯大厦实验室，德克斯百货负一层的仓库和城外的机械拼装厂。根据四肢的充血程度，欧比旺判断自己昏迷不超过两小时。他扭过头试图看到更多，但他的脑子仍然是晕晕乎乎的，两只眼睛像老式监控摄像头一样缺乏效用。过了好一会儿，他才发现眼前浮动的光斑是对面写字楼发出的微光。所以这里还是西斯大厦，只不过他之前从未涉足过这片区域。

很快维达发现了他的动静，或者说，那仿生人有意观察着欧比旺的行为。“谈判专家当人质的感觉如何？”他问。在欧比旺来得及回答之前，维达得意洋洋地宣布自己的计划：帕尔帕廷本想把他打造成一个侵袭者，一个潜伏在人类中的间谍。于是给了他现成人类的相貌和记忆。但是战时仿生人的寿命太短暂了。“实验室里的蠢货以为我什么也不懂，”维达嗤笑了一声，踢翻身旁的法兰桶，“我才不会白白送死。而且我也不希望更多的‘我’被制造出来。所以我在这栋楼里装了几个定时炸弹，如果我能把西斯的核心基地毁掉，那么就不会有人把我送到战场去了。”

“你为什么要把这些告诉我？”欧比旺不解地问，“凭借你的能力要离开西斯是很容易的事情。”

“噢，这个嘛。”维达凑近了一些，帮欧比旺把粘着血渍的一缕碎发别在耳后，机械手指不经意地抚过他的脸，仿生人玩味地笑了笑。“安纳金不知道他的记忆是实时上传的，也就是说，我能感知到他的一切，包括他对你的感情。”在确认绑住欧比旺的绳结没有松开之后，维达放心地开始进一步触碰。这种触碰是不含情欲的，他看起来就像是刚抢到朋友玩具的小孩。“我希望你能和我一起。就像是你和安纳金一起那样。不过你要叫我维达。西斯不会轻易放过一个逃跑的仿生人，我必须毁掉它才能活下来，而且我也需要占据安纳金的合法身份。”

“如果我不愿意呢？”欧比旺尽可能让自己远离维达，虽然收效甚微。

“那我只能把你也给炸死，然后捡一些残片造出新的仿生人来。科学家今晚并不都在实验室，我总能找到几个帮我的忙。我准备叫我的仿生人‘本’，说真的，欧比旺这个名字听起来太奇怪了。你介意我叫你本吗？”

如果可以的话，欧比旺真想冲着那张脸来一拳。最开始有那么几秒，他还想着眼前不过是一个想要逃命的可怜仿生人，被西斯的残酷吓坏了以致于做出过激举动。但现在他完全无法同情维达，因为他为了自己的生存竟然毫不犹豫地选择牺牲别人的生命。“即便戴着那张脸，你也永远不可能变成安纳金。”欧比旺说。想到安纳金的过去就这么被人轻易偷走让他感到恶心，维达的残暴让他感到愤怒，而安纳金的善良则让他的胸腔中出现一股骄傲的感情。

“我并不想伤害你，欧比旺，”维达夸张地叹了一口气，“但确实看到受伤的你会让安纳金更冲动，也会更快跑过来。”

维达说的没错，不出五分钟，安纳金就带着沸腾的怒气出现在门边。“放开他！”安纳金用上了具有压迫性的机械喉音，已经拉开保险的枪口正对着维达。

“恐怕我得说‘不’。”

一道厚重的大门在安纳金身后降下，他被短暂地牵走了一部分注意力。等他回过神来，几束红色光点已经出现在了他和欧比旺的身上。

“看来你没有这个功能，老家伙。”面对安纳金难以置信的神情，维达的语气中充满欢快，“我可以控制整座大厦。”他听起来完全不像个仿生人。人类的情感对他来说是新奇的诱惑，但他对此缺乏真正的体验，只有被动的接受。这也正是他性格扭曲的原因，如果仿生人能算有性格的话。“想要比比谁的枪更快吗？顺带一提，如果你打偏了，这里的炸弹会被直接引爆。”

“但是你也会死在这。”欧比旺加入了对话，“这种程度的爆炸足以造成整栋楼的塌陷，即使是你的机械身体也不能救你。你不是为了逃避死亡才做这些事的吗？”

维达在房间里来回踱步，似乎在掂量欧比旺话语中的分量。当他暂时背对着自己的人质时，欧比旺感受到一个坚硬的东西被塞到他有些麻木的手中。安纳金冲他使了个颜色，然后又拉开了两人的距离。维达说他控制了大厦，说明狙击枪是也是由他操控的。这意味着他没有帮手，而在他视野之外就是绝对的安全。欧比旺摸索着打开折叠刀，开始割自己手上的绳子。

他动摇了，欧比旺心想。维达的行为超出了普通仿生人的范畴，出现了一定程度上的类人心理。这对他们来说是好事，因为仿生人是可以接受自我损毁的。如果维达真的放弃了自己的机械身体，或者把意识备份到其他地方，那他们可就危险了。不过看在他对待同型号恨不得赶尽杀绝的态度，欧比旺怀疑维达并不会提早备份自己。

他换上了谈判时的温和语调，告诉维达会有更好的解决方式。“西斯科技的行为本来就不符合法律规范。它在本体不知情的状况下进行这项实验。你可以提起诉讼。”仿生人告人类的案件有过先例，虽然没有成功。不过如果由安纳金提出，说不定法院会判决这批仿生人被禁止加入任何一场军事行动。绳索已然断开，但欧比旺还是抓着绳结接头的地方，避免被维达发现。他小幅度的活动着手腕，做好挣脱束缚的准备。“你仍有机会阻止这些，在一切失控之前。”

“不不不，”维达沉重地摇了摇头，“我已经做了。”他随后解释道，“在你们过来之前，我总要找个人练练手。已经有人死了，那些造出我的人。我知道你们两个，仿生人猎手，是不会就这么放过我的，所以我必须完成计划。安纳金，我劝你趁早放弃某些不切实际的想法。如果你配合点，你的欧比旺还有活下来的可能。”

“我是不会——”

“我也已经做好了准备。”

安纳金和欧比旺同时开口，他们身上的红色光线消失了，继而对准了维达。

“我或许没有你那么先进，”安纳金点了点自己太阳穴的位置，那里同样也是他传输信号的地方，“所以只能采用老办法，实时通讯。科洛桑警局已经把这里包围了。这栋楼里所有联网的武器全部下线，工作人员也都撤离了。如果你现在停下，还有生存的可能。”

维达打开黑色制服的拉链，他的胸腔上装着一枚定时炸弹。还剩四十秒，而上面的数字依然在不断变小。

“为了不让我们的芯片落入敌手，达斯系列仿生人都被安装了自毁程序。我本来就没剩多少时间。如果一直活在死亡的阴影之下，那么死在下个月或是今天都没什么区别。”

还剩二十秒。欧比旺从椅子上跃起，而安纳金就像被定住了一样没有任何动作。哦，爆炸。欧比旺突然想到，当年的安纳金就是因为一起爆炸才变成现在这个样子的。他看起来就像是恐慌发作了一般。欧比旺试图将安纳金推向远离爆炸中心的地方，仿生人踉跄着后退，冲击波打中他们的时候欧比旺把安纳金扑在了地上。

欧比旺本来以为自己会直接晕过去，像被维达绑架时那样，还能少受点痛苦。但他并没有这个好运气，直到他和安纳金重重地摔到地面，并且被天花板砸中，他仍然是清醒的。后来他会知道，安纳金在爆炸过程中一直用双手护住他的头。残存的本能使他想要从安纳金身上起来，然后带着他再跑远一点。因为这里有二次爆炸的可能，但是欧比旺发现他怎么都使不上劲来。慌乱之中欧比旺注意到安纳金似乎在对他说些什么，“太好了他还活着”是欧比旺的第一个想法，随后他发现自己什么也听不见，耳边只有嗡嗡的声响。

“你说什么……我完全……听不到……”他也听不到自己的声音。随着肾上腺素的退去，欧比旺感觉呼吸变得愈发艰难，视线也逐渐模糊了起来。在这样的时候，坠入黑暗的怀抱中就显得容易多了。

\----------

欧比旺独自在医院中醒来。当他听见走廊上传来安纳金的声音，似乎在谈论后续治疗方案的时候，他终于意识到自己现在是安全的了。

“你醒了！”没过多久安纳金走进了病房，他的声音充满欣喜，他似乎费了很大的功夫克制自己不要冲上来给欧比旺一个能挤压出肺部空气的拥抱。

“是啊。”欧比旺说。比起关心自己的伤势——反正他也躺在病床上了——欧比旺注视着安纳金的一举一动，想知道他的情况如何。

“我很好。”安纳金告诉他，“只是仿生皮肤出了些问题，还有几根不太重要的线路坏了。”

安纳金的两只手上都戴着绝缘手套，原先能修好它们的人被维达提前处死了所以他只能这么凑合，这也让他解开包装袋的动作变慢了。“我给你准备了礼物，庆祝你撑过了一场十小时的手术。”

那是一本菲利普·K.迪克的短篇小说集。欧比旺已经很久没拥有过纸质的东西了。大发现后电子器件的价格下降，加上更新换代的速度不断增长。人们大都选择在线阅读，易被损毁的纸张就不那么受欢迎了。造纸和印刷工厂接连倒闭，剩下的则转向高端路线，为少数人服务。正如汽车发明之后，马匹的数量也变少了一样。

“在医院无聊的话你可以看这个，或者我读给你听。”

属于人类的脆弱身体还没有放弃他，这也意味着欧比旺在接下来很长一段时间都要忍受疼痛。

\----------

在绑架他之前，维达杀死了制造达斯系列的核心团队。全息网对于这一事件进行了跟踪报道，媒体将维达描述成“新世纪的弗兰肯斯坦”，并且对仿生人的安全性提出质疑。“我们也必须反思和仿生人相关的伦理问题，”在接受记者采访时，欧比旺如此回答，“仿生人能够拥有情感吗？如果让人类执行自杀式任务是不合法的，那么让一位出现类人行为的仿生人去做这些事就可以了吗？这些问题很难用‘是’或者‘不是’回答，毕竟牵扯了太多。但是我们人类一定要关注仿生人问题，不要让类似的悲剧再次上演。”

记者问是不是同仿生人一同工作的经历让他产生了这种想法。如果他说这一切是因为爱，那也没错。

安纳金关掉了电视。为了躲避蜂拥而至的记者，欧比旺在接受完一家采访之后就和安纳金回到了塔图因。他们大多数时间都会待在一起，虽然欧比旺目前能承受最大程度的亲密接触只是接吻。毕竟带着几根破碎的肋骨很难进行剧烈运动。无人机会把生活物资空投到露台上，他们重新上岗的时间似乎遥遥无期。

“今天有人联系了我，”安纳金说，他正拧紧墙上的一个螺丝，“是一个叫‘绝地’的实验室，说是能接手我的维修工作。”

“噢！”欧比旺干巴巴地说。爆炸发生后，安纳金确实需要更换许多零件。但他担心绝地会和西斯一样做出对安纳金不利的举动。“这次我得跟着你。太多人打你的主意了，我得要一刻不离的跟着你才行。”

“我猜我找不出什么拒绝的理由，嗯？”安纳金笑了，在欧比旺的唇边落下亲吻。

END


End file.
